


Perfectly Preened

by Oxenmeek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cream, Dream has wings, Fluff, Lemon, Lv20cross, M/M, Possessive Behavior, cross - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dream is a lucky birb, suggestive at the end, wing licks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxenmeek/pseuds/Oxenmeek
Summary: A short fic based on a doodle of LV20 Cross and Dream with wings! not beta-read, any typos or mistakes are my own. LV20 cross was created by @withtheworms on twitter!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Perfectly Preened

\----

When all of the usual hangouts turned up empty, Cross made for the last one, the cluttered but cozy study where Dream sometimes liked to sequester himself for hours. Cross slipped through the doorway and promptly froze, pausing to absorb the scene that lay before him. 

The room was bathed in a soft orange glow from the fireplace, in front of which Dream was napping on a pile of soft blankets. Curled on his side, his wings shifted every so slightly as he breathed, and his face was the very picture of peace. 

For a moment, the fondness that washed over Cross was so immense he felt he would choke on it, and for the umpteenth time he wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. He approached as quietly as he could, carefully stepping on the rug to muffle his footsteps. Dimly he was grateful he hadn’t been shouting his lover’s name, he couldn’t bear it if he had disturbed this.

He lowered himself to the floor, and sat cross-legged a few feet away. He listened to the crackle of the flames, and watched the shadows and gleams of firelight dance over Dream’s back and wings. The golden feathers caught the light beautifully, the edges haloed with the fire’s glow. Cross fell into a contented lull, watching his lover sleep, then closing his sockets and feeling the blissful warmth radiating from the fireplace. 

After nearly an hour, Dream stirred. He rolled over and stretched his legs out until his bones popped, then stretched out his wings before suddenly stilling. Sensing the calm, amorous aura behind him, he turned and gave Cross a sleepy smile.

‘Am I disturbing you?’ Cross asked.

‘Never.’ 

Dream pushed himself up, but instead of standing, he crawled over and draped himself across the larger monster’s legs, shifting to make himself comfortable. His wings folded luxuriously against his back. 

‘Did you find the treat I left for you?’

‘Yes,’ Cross murmured, grinning, ‘it didn’t last very long,’

Dream chuckled, nuzzling his skull affectionately into Cross’ hip.

‘I know you don’t like having food in your room, but if I’d left it in the kitchen, horror and killer would have…’

Dream’s words trailed off into a sigh as the other monster began petting his wings. He unfolded them again, to provide better access.

Cross’ size had always tantalized Dream. His imposing figure, his broad bones, his big, clawed hands. Those same hands which tore their enemies to pieces now ran down the length of his wings with infinite care, in long, slow strokes. 

Cross smiled down at Dream, watching the other’s sockets drift closed.

‘Oh, that feels good,’ Dream said, the words muffled into Cross’ shirt.

Encouraged by the reaction, Cross continued his ministrations, enjoying the pleasured sighs, and the feeling of velvety-soft feathers beneath his phalanges.

This moment, he decided, was a gift. A gift Dream had given him. Dream’s wings were so beautiful. Cross observed them intently as he stroked them, it was pretty rare to see them this close, especially with Dream so still. The feathers were a soft sandy color where they emerged from his scapula, but quickly faded to a brilliant gold. Touching them was an indulgence, a rare privilege. 

Fuck, he loved Dream for giving him this. For being so vulnerable, opening himself up, letting his perfect wings be touched.

Another possessive wave throbbed through Cross’ soul. 

Nobody else deserved to touch them.

Dream shuddered as the claws began raking through the feathers, still gentle, but insistent. Then he felt something hot near the juncture of his wing, his face heating when he realized what it was. Cross was licking him. He was holding the wing up and licking along the feathers, like a lion grooming its mate. The licks were indulgently slow, traveling along the feathers’ natural pattern, as not to ruffle them. 

The alien sensation of the warm, wet magic on Dream’s wings made them shiver. It felt strange but pleasurable, and he squirmed helplessly.

‘Cross, what are you doing?’ 

‘Marking you with my magic,’ Cross’ voice had become dangerously low. ‘Everyone will know you belong to me, and nobody else will touch you,’

The mood had shifted, Dream noticed the aura around his lover was now tinged with something darker, hungrier. The wetness of Cross’ magic seeped into his wings, thick with possessive intent. The scent of it hung heavy in the air. It was intoxicating, battering his senses with Cross, Cross, Cross. He didn’t mind. 

Cross was thorough, coating each wing diligently with his magic, licking and stroking and petting, valiantly ignoring Dream’s whimpers and moans until the job was done. 

Finally, Cross gave one last stroke down the primary feathers, and released Dream’s wing. Their colors were slightly different now, fading to purple at the tips. A pleased purr rumbled in Cross’ chest, he was satisfied with his work.

Dream reached up and clung weakly to Cross’ sleeve, then dragged himself up to kiss along his jaw. 

‘Are…are you done?’ he asked breathlessly, eyelights hazed.

‘Mmhmm, all done,’ Cross’ tone was infuriatingly smug.

Dream huffed in irritation, even as he sat up on the others’ lap, twining his arms around the larger monster’s neck.

‘You didn’t need to do that, you know. I was already yours.’

Cross put his hands on Dreams hips, massaging his iliac crests in slow circles with his thumbs. The smaller monster shuddered and leaned against him, panting and pleading into his neck.

‘Say it again,’ Cross rumbled, his thumbs slipping perilously closer to the soaked crotch of Dream’s bodysuit.

‘Yours,’ came a desperate whisper, ‘I’m yours.’

\---


End file.
